herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spike (MLP)
Spike is one of the seven main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is a small purple and green dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's adoptive son. Spike also handles communications between Twilight and Celestia, burning Twilight's written messages with his fiery breath to send them and then coughing up the scrolls Celestia sends back. In Season 8 episode "Molt Down", he gains wings. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck, who also voices Shampoo from Ranma ½, Snoozer from Hamtaro, and Buttercream Sundae from Littlest Pet Shop, and previously voiced Rarity in Generation 3 of My Little Pony. Appearance Spike is purple with green scales on his back and a round belly. From the Season 8 episode Molt Down, Spike grows a pair of wings due to the molts. Personality He frequently displays a sardonic personality and laughs at others' misfortunes, but can be counted on to help Twilight and her friends when they need him. In some of the episodes, it is shown that Spike has a major crush on Rarity, but she only sees him as a friend and is unaware of his affections until she becomes aware of those in Season 2. Twilight hatched Spike from an egg as part of an admission exam for a school of magic run by Celestia, gaining both her cutie mark and a chance to study under Celestia's direct guidance. His greatest achievement is saving the Crystal Empire. Reception The receptions Spike received is mainly positive. Spike even gain more positive receptions after having his own set of wings from Episode "Molt Down" from Season 8. Fans dislike the "Spike abuse". Role in My Little Pony: The Movie Spike begins with running to the Princesses castle to Twilight for some blueprints. He sees than Twilight is worried and he says she will be find and remembering that she's a princess too. Despite Twilight telling her plans to the 1st annual anniversary of friendship, the princesses reject her ideas which leads Twilight disappointed. Spike later would be singing with the Mane 5 "We Got This Together." When Tempest arrives, Spike asks for her horn, which she begins to attack. Spike escapes with Twilight and the Mane 5 and leaving Equestria in danger. After hearing to Twilight about to find the "hippo" things, Spike (with the Mane 5) agrees to go whit her and find them. They end up in a dessert and an exhausted Spike sees there's a road which arrives to KlugeTown. In the city, they are about to be catch by the people, but they are saved by Capper and he takes them to his home. Spike was jealous and angry to meet Capper despite the fact he is not trusted, but he follow him with the rest. After seeing Twilight discovering a book which actually describes the "hippo" things as the Hippogriffs, but later he's shocked to see Capper's true plans. He manages to escape with the Mane 6 after seeing Tempest find them and they end up in a ship lead by Celeano and her crew. He finds himself enjoying it when Rainbow Dash convinces the pirates to be awesome again. After a sonic rainboom, they're find again by Tempest and Celeano helps them to hide. They fall of the ship and they take a balloon plane to travel and finally get in the abandoned island of the hippogriffs. He goes with the rest in a pool and getting suck in it, and almost no breathing, but they're saved by Princess Skystar by using a breathing bubbles to all of them. They meet Queen Novo and she uses her powers to makes them seaponies. Spike becomes a puffer fish during the process. Twilight decides to distract her friends so she can have the power. Spike was there when Pinkie sing "One Small Thing". Unfortunately, Twilight was stuck in a trap and with him and the Mane 6 being banished of the hippogriff land, they end up in a island where Twilight gets into an argument against their friends though Spike didn't argue against her. This makes her friends leave by her actions, but Spike decides to stay with Twilight despite what she did. Feeling bad for her, he says that everything will be fine, but Twilight admits she ruined everything. Moments later, Spike is capture by one of Tempest's guards which leads Twilight being capture and Spike screaming by her name. He gets off the guard by using his fire in the process. Spike alerts the Mane 5 that Tempest captures Twilight and they decided to rescue her. This leads to the others friends which they survive (Capper, Celano, the pirates and Skystar), and thank them by his actions, they decided to join in rescue Twilight (Despite the fact that she never cared of the rest). They travel to Equestria and they make a giant cake which Spike was used as a candle, and once they were in, the friends begins to attack the guards. Spike goes with the Mane 5 and Capper to Twilight, and Capper uses Spike as a fire gun indicated that they are at hand now. When the Storm King makes a tornado, Pinkie has the idea of using her canon party and Spike and the Mane 5 fly directly of the tornado and pushes Storm King once it for all. The Mane 5 forgives Twilight for her actions and they decided to go to the staff together. The Storm King goes by the staff as same as Twilight but both they fly away in the tornado. Everyone thinking she is dead, Twilight arrives (and tired) with the staff, which makes the Mane 5 and Spike hugging them. Without knowing the Storm King survived in the tornado and thinking that Tempest would attack them, they see how she actually saves them for the Storm King making him falling and dying in the process, while the Mane 6 and Spike uses the staff to save Tempest. Thinking that she had a change of heart, they accept her once they returned all Equestria back. In the party, Spike has the role of the announcer of Songbird in her musical act. During the credits, he seen that he dances in the party. He also tries to eat Celeano's crystal leg and he also dances and seeing everyone's gone, he says goodybye to the audience. Quotes Trivia *In My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spike is the only male character with major protagonism among the main characters of the series. *Spike is one of the few characters of My Little Pony besides Pinkie Pie to break the fourth wall. *The Generation 4 version of Spike is the only dragon to gain wings while the other generations of him haven't. *His voice actress shared to Mayor Mare. Also his voice same as Dennis Chan from Kid vs. Kat. *According to Twilight Sparkle, he's part of her family since he was born. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Sidekick Category:In Love Category:Straight man Category:Kids Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Male Damsels Category:Determinators Category:Artistic Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Assistants Category:Right-Hand Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:Inept Category:Pet owners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:War Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Orphans Category:Pacifists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Transformed Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Related to Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Time-Travellers Category:Forgivers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Wise Category:Famous Category:Role Models Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Optimists Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Casanova Category:Athletic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Merciful Category:Cowards Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Self-Aware Category:Destructive Category:Wrathful Category:Mythical Category:Evil exterminators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heartbroken